


Haruka and Michiru: One Night in Hong Kong

by TheDrifter



Series: Ripple Effects [7]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, Hong Kong, Romance, Teamwork, chase scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7480179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDrifter/pseuds/TheDrifter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka and Michiru take care of Senshi business in Hong Kong. A story of our favourite couple doing what they do best together. A fanfic of love dedicated to my OTP and my hometown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haruka and Michiru: One Night in Hong Kong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tiffanywillow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffanywillow/gifts).



The city lights twinkled below. Thousands of lives passed by, each with its own purpose and agenda.

Haruka stared out the window, fascinated by the city that never sleeps.

"Haruka, would you give me a hand with this please?"

Haruka turned to face her. Michiru was equally fascinating.

"Zipper up or down dear?"

"Up, you incorrigible flirt. We have a gala to attend."

Sigh. All work and no play. Tonight, work was reconnaissance on a crooked businessman at a private auto industry gala. How fortunate that the famous racer and lover of all things mechanical Tenoh Haruka might be welcomed at such an event.

"Heeeeeeey! You know, for once, I'm the ticket into the snob event, and you're the arm candy."

"You owe me. I'm no one's arm candy."

"Aww, but you are so sweet."

_whack_

"Oww...gently Michiru. I want you to touch me gently."

"Later." Michiru said with a smile "We are here on business hmm?"

"We've never had an issue with business and pleasure before?"

"mmm, point. To work then. How are you working the room tonight?"

Haruka rolled her shoulders

"Dunno. A couple of drinks and I think I can do vapid playboy while you wander off to find the real party... or maybe I should pull an over-enthusiastic boys with their toys? It is a tech summit gala after all."

"I know you. The second a pretty girl walks by and you'll slide right into playboy mode."

"I only have eyes for you Michiru."

They kissed.

Haruka offered Michiru her arm

"Ready arm-candy?"

"Let's go playboy."

Arm in arm, the two senshi stepped out of their hotel and hailed a waiting taxi. The night was young.

* * *

The red taxi sped the lovers across the harbour tunnel to the event venue at the Peninsula Hotel. It seemed whenever drivers recognized that their passenger was the world famous racer Tenoh Haruka, they went all out. Speed by osmosis. It seemed to amuse Haruka, but Michiru never liked it. It wasn't Haruka's hands at the wheel.

The couple arrived at the hotel in record time. A private elevator sped them up to the main event. Haruka wore a midnight blue shawl lapel tuxedo and Michiru was in the sleek aquamarine mermaid style evening gown that Haruka had eventually helped her zip up. They made quite an impression apparently. Haruka was quickly surrounded by a crowd of enthusiastic auto manufacturers and tech entrepreneurs. Michiru scanned the crowd discreetly, hoping to find their target. No luck. By the fourth offer of a free demo car, Michiru was pretty sure Haruka was just milking the situation. She slipped away, hoping that her absence would give Haruka a chance to get to work.

Now came the tiresome part of the night. Social interaction. Michiru worked the room. A joke here, a comment there, listening to chatter and once politely disengaging from a long drawn out conversation with a classical music fan who'd recognized her on sight. Not knowing Cantonese was coming in handy tonight. Michiru stayed on the move, looking for one specific businessman in a room full of businessmen. This could be a long night.

She had seen a businessman in the Aqua Mirror recently, surrounded by darkness and stock symbols. Further research led them to identify him as one Aristotle Wyman, English business tycoon. His specialties in speculation and corporate restructuring. Not evil in itself, but his most recent acquisition, Cyrogen Nanotech was suspicious enough in addition to the vision in the mirror. The original founder and CEO of Cyrogen was known to declare that he'd rather die a thousand deaths before selling the company. Strange how he handed it over with nary a whimper and so little profit.

All that brought Michiru here. With the recent resurgence in Dark Kingdom activity, this was worth the out of town trip. Wyman was scheduled to be in Hong Kong on business and had a reputation for being present at top tier social events. This one seemed excluive enough. Michiru doubted there were any attendees whose personal net worth was less than 500 million USD. Now she was twittering politely at some joke some self important rich asshole was made while she looked for her real target. Ugh. Sea cucumber hors d'oeuvres? Really? Michiru sighed internally. Tonight was definitely a long night. So many other fun things she'd rather be doing right now.

As if on cue, Haruka caught her eye and winked flirtatiously from across the room. Smooth as jazz that one. Looks like she managed to get some information from the pretty blushing waitress she was talking to. Of course she would. Michiru resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Making her excuses, she made her way over to her partner.

"I hear there's an Englishman that's been hitting on anyone with tits and a pulse. Sounds like it could be our boy. He's in the lounge now. Alone."

Michiru sighed. Very. Long. Night.

"This one is mine isn't it?"

She was glad of her gloves in case she actually had to touch the man. Haruka looked distinctly annoyed by the thought.

"It would appear. I'll be playing bouncer in the foyer. You should have your privacy."

Michiru nodded. Time to go to work.

* * *

The lounge was a contrast of bright lights and dark shadow. Cigar smoke drifted lazily about the opulent furniture. Golden streetlight streaked in from the floor to ceiling windows, casting strange shadows on the reflective hardwood floors.

Michiru strode in like a breath of fresh air. There was a man sitting alone at the bar. That was why she was here.

"The pretty lady comes to join me for a cigar tonight?"

Michiru smiled and replied in perfect English.

"The pretty lady comes for the magnificent view."

"Aristotle Wyman. A pleasure."

Gotcha.

"I am afraid I have no time for pleasure."

"Why? Why is that?"

"Business." Michiru said with a wink, "Though upon further reflection, I fail to see the distinction between business and pleasure with a man like yourself."

"Oh? Why?"

Michiru looked into the man's eyes. Something felt off. She forced herself to continue despite a sudden wash of dizziness that came over her.

"Because I'd like to know your secrets...The Cyrogen take over... It was your work ne?"

Michiru felt sleepy. She slipped off her gloves to take the man's hand. It was warm. Comforting. She felt her head tilt up. She was staring into the deepest pair of yellow eyes she'd ever seen. Michiru felt like drowning in those eyes.

Wait.

Haruka's eyes were blue, and these weren't Haruka's hands.

Michiru's focused harder. She was suddenly looking at a youma.

A familiar blast of yellow light shot between them.

Before introductions could be made, the youma took one look at the furious Sailor Uranus and threw itself out the 28th storey window.

"Shimatta! We've got a runner!"

* * *

The youma landed on an adjacent rooftop and took off running.

"We've got to get it away from people."

Michiru's form shimmered. Sailor Neptune took her place at Uranus' side.

"We're in Hong Kong, where the hell are we going to do that?"

"The old airport. Force it down there. Its mostly a construction zone now. It's our best chance"

They worked in sync. A wide Deep Submerge forced the youma east while Uranus ran ahead and cut off any escape to the north. The chase on, moving rooftop to rooftop along the glittering shoreline. Neptune hoped no one would notice the extra flashes of light in the skies.

True to her element, Uranus ran like the wind. A flying tackle brought the youma down hard onto a huge square roof. Deck tiles exploded and skittered off onto the streets from the impact. She then moved to engage the youma in hand to hand combat, a difficult proposition given how Uranus couldn't look the damn thing in the eye.

Neptune stood by, waiting for an clear shot. The sounds of a pop concert filtered out the ventilation system to her ears.

Kuso.

"Uranus! Back! The building is full of civilians!"

Uranus broke off the fight with a growl of frustration. The youma took off again.

"This is insane! Why the hell is it running anyways?"

The youma echoed the question.

"Why? Why? Why? Whhhhyyyy?"

The chase continued, Zig zagging through a dense residential area. Errant laundry and the multitude of overhanging neon signs made for some tight manoeuvring. Neptune nearly tripped over the mast of an unexpected yacht in the middle of the city earlier. Luckily, it's loud repeated calls of "whyyyyy" made it easy to track through the maze of lights and buildings.

Distantly, Neptune could see cranes and heavy construction machinery moving about. The airport lands were a buzz with activity – they couldn't fight the youma there. Neptune could have screamed in frustration. Who the hell works at this time of night?

Her lungs were starting to burn. This chase was dragging out too long. They would have to do something to end it soon.

Uranus seemed to have had the same thought. She drew out the Space Sword as they neared Kowloon Bay.

The youma sensed the danger somehow. The antenna on its head turned and shot out a laser beams at random.

Apparently, this thing shoots laser beams too. Tonight was the night that just kept on giving. Neptune's dour musing was interrupted. Uranus missed her dodge. A stray laser beam sent her flying off a roof. She landed hard against a fishtail shaped rock in the park below.

"Deep Submerge!"

The youma was blasted back into the city proper, flying high past busy highway. Maybe not the safest thing, but it was _not_ going to hurt Uranus.

"Whhhhhhyyyyyy"

Uranus popped up from behind a shrub. She was ok. Neptune had to smile at just how pissed her partner was. They were on the same page. The chase continued.

The Wind and Sea sped through the city, following the youma north. It either had somewhere to be, or it just enjoyed leading them on a pointless chase.

Neptune vaguely wondered how much bad karma she accumulated for kicking a fish carving off the roof of the temple she just used as a launchpad.

Then she saw it. A large lion shaped mountain up ahead. They could finally be alone. Perfect.

"Deep...Submerge!"

Neptune's power shot out with extra vengeance. The youma was hit out of the sky and sent flying into the side of a cliff.

That. Was. Satisfying.

* * *

The dust settled by the time Uranus and Neptune got to the scene. They found the youma sized crater fast enough, but no sign of the thing itself. It couldn't have gotten far. Neptune knew she scored a direct hit. The two split up to cover more ground.

A sense of foreboding caused Neptune to look back. Behind her, where the mountain path dropped off over a cliff, Uranus and the youma were standing still by a tall rock.

Why wasn't she fighting?

Then she saw it. The youma's antenna eye was open wide – a hypnotic beam.

Uranus was caught. The youma was practically hugging her now. A Deep Submerge would knock them both over the cliff's edge.

Only one option then.

Neptune ran at the youma. An elbow to the antenna and heavy flying knee sent them both flying.

Uranus snapped out of the hypnosis in time to see Neptune go over the cliff's edge.

"Neptune!"

* * *

No. This couldn't be happening. Not on this stupid youma chase. Neptune had to be alright.

Uranus perched by the cliff's edge, holding the tall rock for balance. Where was Neptune?

It wasn't the first time Uranus had seen her partner go off a cliff, it might not even be the last, but it stopped her heart every time.

Uranus looked out in to the darkness below, straining to see any signs of her partner. Watching, waiting, praying. Not her strong point, but right now, it was the only option. Can't rush into a fight without knowing where to go. Neptune had to be ok and fighting somewhere down there. Uranus refused to believe otherwise.

There! A splash of aqua light shot out of a hidden cave just a few feet under the lip of the cliff. Neptune peered out after a moment, beautiful as ever and covered in what looked like...ewww...youma goo.

"Uranus, your hand if you please?"

Yes. Of course. Always and forever. Uranus was never letting of that hand. She should let Michiru know that as soon as possible.

She reached down to help Neptune climb up to sturdier ground.

"Careful. You're not normally so slippery."

An elegantly arched eyebrow was Neptune's blithe response to that comment.

"You're ok Neptune?" Uranus was hugging Neptune now, goo and all. "What happened? I saw you fall off the cliff with the youma."

"I'm not sure. I went over the edge with that thing, and we somehow rolled into that cave. I felt like we were being carried by a strong wind. Maybe the Goddess of the Sea is looking out for us after all? She does favour a faithful woman."

"The Goddess of the Sea?"*

Neptune smiled at the tall rock beside them and said no more. She kissed Uranus instead.

The two lovers shared a moment looking out at the city below. Even now at some ungodly hour past midnight, the view was magnificent. All the lights and the people. A city full of people who would no longer be troubled by youma. A good night's work complete.

"Oh! The youma! Do we have to do disposal duty?"

Uranus gestured at the grotto below where the youma's body presumably lay.

"No, it's ok. It disintegrated." Neptune flicked some goo off her arm with a satisfied smirk. "This is from when I ripped the antenna off."

Antenna...off? Gah. Uranus gulped and made a mental note to never, ever severely piss off Neptune.

"So, Wyman was a youma the whole time?"

"No. The youma called to a "Master Aristotle" before it died. Maybe that's where it was running to. It seems like it was pretending to be the real Wyman tonight for whatever reason. A mystery for another day ne?."

Uranus nodded. A businessman controlling a youma. That required further research, but she had other priorities at the moment.

"Back to the hotel then?"

"Yes, we need a shower. Amongst other things"

The hotel. Perfect. There was just one thing that Haruka needed to get from her suitcase to make this trip complete. Well, one thing amongst other things...

"Anything for you, my Michiru."

* * *

The lush green of the hills sprawled before them. Beyond that, the ocean stretched out to the horizon, a deep slate blue in the nautical twilight. The sky reflected the colours of the earth. The whole world seemed a painting of blue-green ether.

A cool breeze swept over the lovers looking over the scene, a quiet moment over the city that never sleeps.

This early in the morning, they were the only ones on the observation deck. The strange watermelon shaped tourist attraction on The Peak wasn't open to the public yet, but being the world-famous-race-car-driver-Tenoh-Haruka (after this trip to the motorsport mad city, Michiru had taken to mentally slurring that all into one word) had its advantages. The security guards were practically tripping over themselves to accommodate the racing celebrity and her stunning aquamarine companion.

Alone, above the city, with her partner at her side. This was how Michiru wanted to cap off this surprisingly annoying business trip. What was supposed to be a simple information gathering trip turned into a ridiculous rooftop chase with a mind controlling youma through a densely populated city. She was glad that Haruka had insisted they come up to see the sun rise. She needed to unwind. It was beautiful up here.

The sun climbed up over the city behind them. The blue-green twilight yielded to the golden dawn. Michiru sighed in Haruka's arms. The moment was perfect. She looked at her partner. Strange. Haruka was looking equal parts nervous and giddy. Practically bouncing with excitement like a kid breaking into a candy store.

_Oh._

Haruka reached into her pocket. By then, Michiru already knew what she was about to bring out.

A diamond ring, a new promise - partners forever. To place love over and above the mission, for better or for worse.

"Yes Haruka. Yes. Always yes."

Haruka didn't even need to ask. The long night was over. A bright future lay ahead, full of love, and family. Michiru laughed as Haruka spun her around in joy. Her last thought before losing herself in Haruka's kiss was of Hotaru. Their Little Girl was going to be so excited.

**Author's Note:**

> _Thank you for reading! Fic was written as an excuse to annoy Michiru and have her and Haruka run around the streets of Hong Kong. I am so ludriciously happy to see at least one story view from Hong Kong :D._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _* For context, the tall rock by the cliff where Uranus looks for Neptune is Amah Rock. It is a local Hong Kong landmark. The legend goes that a fisherman's wife used to stand at that spot on the edge of the cliff to look for her husband's fishing boat to return. She went everyday, not knowing that he had drowned at sea. The Sea Goddess noticed her faithfulness and took pity on her and turned her into stone so that their spirits could be reunited in the afterlife. Michiru seems the type to be familiar with local legends, especially ones involving a Sea Goddess._
> 
>  
> 
> _Bonus_
> 
>  
> 
> _If anyone would like to follow along on Google Maps, there are enough cues in the story to track the chase through HK (Kowloon to be more specific)._
> 
>  
> 
> _It starts out the window at the Peninsula Hotel in Tsim Sha Tsui, then they heading east along the shoreline until Uranus tackles it ontop of HK Coliseum. The chase keeps drifting east towards Kai Tak development lands. On the way, Neptune trips over the boat shopping centre at Whampoa Gardens (I am NOT making this up, there is a boat, and is a mall) and Uranus is shot down over Fishtail Rock._
> 
>  
> 
> _We go north from there (and a bit west, thanks to a Deep Submerge over the highway) for a long chase to Wong Tai Sin temple, then Neptune blasts the youma into Lion Rock._
> 
>  
> 
> _The chase ends at the aforementioned Amah Rock._
> 
>  
> 
> _The whole chase is about 9km long going over rooftops and such, because I had way too much fun plotting it out._


End file.
